Walk On Water Or Drown
by OurFlagIsWhite
Summary: A school, famous for their Elemental talents, has been chosen to take part in the Triwizard Tournament. Amongst the students who were selected to go, Emily Blanchett found herself spiralling in an affair of love, trouble and deceit. OCGeorge
1. Emily

**Author's Note**:  
I do not own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does! I only own Emily Blanchett, Delilah Hopkins and any other Elementals! I also own Merlin Towers, and anything that comes along with it:D

Okay, this chapter might seem a little boring - but trust me, there are more exciting chapters to come! Just endure with me for this one(: By the way, please comment yeah. The purpose of these comments is the only source of others' point of view that I have; and that I can improve on. If you want to see this story improve, I highly suggest you commenting or something. I mean, how else would I know that you like it or not? Haha. Okay, well here it goes! Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 1  
** Stay Young

Running her fingers along the Grand Piano that was located in to Foyer, Emily Blanchett found herself yet again, one of the twelve students that had decided to stay back in Merlin's Towers for their summer holidays. Her best friend had gone back to her own home, leaving her alone. She had invited Emily to stay over, but Emily didn't want to intrude. It wasn't her fault that Emily had decided to stay back in school; but the fact that there was nobody home to welcome her with loving arms. Her mother, also known as Emily's only hope, was long dead, leaving her father to take care of her. However, it turned out that her father was a coward. He retreated to drugs, drinking and prostitutes after her mother had died, leaving Emily to fend for herself. Most of the time, when her father was sober, he would apologize profusely, and beg for Emily to come back to him, pleading that she was the only thing that he had left. However, she had heard enough, and had learnt not to believe anything that he would say.

Opening the cover of the Grand Piano and revealing the white and black keys of the Piano, Emily smiled, a sudden unknownst joy filling her heart, as a memory of making her first friend filled her mind.

**flashback**.

_"Do you mind if I sit here?"_

_Surprised, Emily looked up from her comfortable position in the compartment seat, to find a girl about the same age as herself -- eleven, standing at the doorway of the compartment. The girl was a brunette, and was extremely pretty, thought Emily. Nodding her head, Emily figured that it wouldn't hurt to make a new friend. Emily wasn't shy, but she _was_ a rather quiet girl._

_"Thanks." The girl gushed, as she entered the compartment and closed the door behind her. Emily blinked. She had remembered closing the door after she had came in, but did not hear the door opening again. As the girl sat opposite her, Emily returned to her comfortable position -- gazing out the compartment window, feeling the bumps of the train on the train tracks, as they were on their way to Merlin's Towers._

_The girl looked at Emily curiously, and asked, "What's your name? I'm Delilah." Emily looked away from the window, and looked towards the girl, replying in a soft, but audible voice. "Emily." She whispered, as she gazed back to the windows._

_Delilah looked uncomfortable, as she tried, yet again, to start a conversation with this extremely quiet girl. "Oh, Emily? That's a pretty name. What Year are you in?"_

_Without turning her head towards Delilah, Emily replied, still in the same soft voice, "First."_

_Delilah smiled in glee, as she exclaimed, "Oh, I'm going to be a First Year too!" Delilah didn't know why Emily was so quiet, but Delilah figured that it wouldn't hurt to try to make Emily talk. "Do you know how Merlin's Towers work? As in, the houses, sorting and the classes?"_

_Now, at this topic, Emily turned and looked towards Delilah, and shook her head. "No, I don't." She replied, honestly._

_Hearing this response, Delilah proceeded to talk, to explain what Merlin's Towers was about. _

_"Merlin's Towers is famous for it's Elemental studies. The school has five houses. Anfang for the First Years, Schlau for the cunning, Klug for the smart, Freundlich for the kind and Tapfer for the brave." She said, as she continued, "Anfang, which means 'Start' in German, is for the First Years to settle in. An entire year is given for them to settle down, and familiarize themselves with the area. At this stage, they are given classes, of course. As First Years, other than the normal classes, they are to choose which Element they would want to study and carry on with, for their following six years at Merlin Towers. Lightning, Fire, Earth, Water, Wind and Metal are the Elements that they would choose from. Then, according to the Element they chose, they'd go through an intensive series of lessons on that particular Element. At the end of their First Year, the students will be given a choice, if they want to continue majoring in Elementals, or not. Those people who do not want to continue majoring in the subject will take it as a sub subject. However, for those that thrived in that subject, would be continuing, majoring in a certain Elemental. Mostly at the end of their First Year, they would get an idea of what Merlin Towers was about -- and would get sorted according to their personality."_

_At the end of this, Emily was smiling, and as Delilah took in a deep breath, Emily started chuckling. Delilah looked astonished that Emily was laughing, and exclaimed, "What are you laughing at?" Emily, still laughing a little, replied, "You just recited from the Handbook! Everything!" Right then, Delilah noticed that Emily was holding the small booklet, labeled the Handbook, in her hands._

_"Oh.." Delilah muttered, embarrassed, blushing. "No, no, it was meant as a compliment." Emily said, suddenly not so quiet anymore. Delilah looked towards Emily, and smiled. "Want to know how the First Years are sorted?" She asked, and Emily smirked, nodding her head. _I bet she'll recite everything again._ She thought._

_"At the Sorting, there would be this special lake -- you'd call it a Muggle Pool, actually, but Purebloods didn't know that. The Pool, located in a special room, was slightly smaller than a normal Pool, and was not filled with chlorine, but a special, clear type of water. Students were to, one by one, descend down the steps and into the pool, and walk to the other end of the pool. By this time, the pool, once a clear body of water, would turn into the colors of the house -- determining what house you would go to. Then, the student, now at the end of the pool, would walk out, ascending the steps and appear, totally dry. According to the color that the pool had shown, the Anfang students would then be sorted into either the Green house, Schlau, which means 'Sly' in German, the Blue house, Klug for the 'Intelligently', the Yellow house, Freundlich for the 'Kind', and the Red house, Tapfer for the 'Brave'." Delilah recited._

_Emily looked astonished, and commented, "You almost recited everything off the Handbook!" _

_Delilah giggled, and replied, "I tend to memorize stuff a lot."_

_Emily nodded her head. "I can see that."_

_The two burst into laughter, and whatever wall was inbetween them, was gone and nonexistent already._

**end of flashback.**

That was six years ago. Unknowingly, Emily's fingers began to start dancing across the keys, and she had started to play. She didn't know what song she was playing, but she figured that she would find out soon enough. She started off playing a C chord, and then with her right hand, began dancing across the keys, and Emily began to sing. "Far past these roads, there is a place, where all of our precious dreams remain. Someday I know, I'll find a way to keep myself from holding on."

Suddenly, hearing footsteps quickly clamboring down the steps, Emily panicked. She didn't know any one of those twelve students, and she didn't plan on it any sooner. As she stopped playing abruptly, Emily closed the piano cover quickly and scrambled out of the area, up the steps and found herself in front of the Klug's Common Room's door.

Quickly producing the Klug symbol in a solid shape of water in the palm of her hands, Emily fitted it into the small slot found in the right side of the door, and suddenly, as the watery Klug symbol suddenly collasped and disappeared, Emily took back her hand, and opened the door by turning the doorknob successfully.

She rushed up, from the empty Common Room, to the Girl's Dorm, and into the empty 6th Year's Dorm, collapsing onto her own bed and then, realizing, that her heart was pounding at an extremely fast rate. Slowly breathing to make her heart beat normal again, Emily then just realized, that the song playing just now?

She didn't recognize it at all, but now as Emily was lying flat on her bed, she had a feeling of what it was. It was the starting of a new song.


	2. At Merlin's Towers

**Author's Note:**  
I do not own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does! However, I _do_ own Emily Blanchett, Delilah Hopkins, Merlin's Towers and anything that comes from it!

Well, here's the second chapter of the series. I hope you like it so far, please comment because I want to know the feedback of this story! Thanks for reading! Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 2**  
Dark Blue

"Welcome back, to another year of Merlin's Towers!" Headmaster Duncan Murray announced, as he stood from the pavillion at the front of the Great Hall. Sitting beside Delilah, Emily was quite glad that the Great Hall wasn't as empty as it was, during the holidays. She was pretty happy that everyone was back; because then she would have more space to blend into the crowd. Of course, she was also glad that Delilah was back, because during the holidays, Emily missed her presence very much.

The now Seventeen Year Old girls listened to the Headmaster, as he bore on and on, about the new year ahead. Rolling her eyes, Emily couldn't help but stare down at her plate as she continued to listen to the Headmaster's usual speech, the one she had been hearing for the past six years. However, something unusual the Headmaster said, had made Emily look up from her plate, and stare at the Headmaster.

"This year, Merlin's Towers has been officially invited to participate in the legendary competition, the Triwizard Tornament!" A buzz flew around the Hall, as students began to talk, amongst the Headmaster's speech. "The Tornament will be held in Hogwars, School of Wizardry and Witchcraft. This year, we have chosen a special batch of people to go and attend and see this Tornament, as well as to possibly participate in it."

Eyes wide, Emily turned to glance at her best friend, and found that Delilah was casting her worried looks too.

"The Sixth and Seventh Years will be going to Hogwarts, and the Majors will be going as well." The Headmaster announced. "The selected few will be informed by their House Heads, and more details will be given out then." With that, the Headmaster nodded his head, waved his hands and plates of food appeared magically on the tables, ignoring the huge amount of buzz that the students were generating. "Let the feast begin!"

Emily turned to Delilah almost immediately, as Delilah exclaimed, "Majors will be going as well!" Majors were the selective bunch of people who chose to stay on and Major in their chosen Elementals. However, very few were chosen as majoring in the Elementals required a lot of magical attention and time spent, in order to hone their abilities. Plus, the high standard tests made it even more difficult to pass, and stay on to the Elemental they had chosen. Emily nodded her head, as she looked at Delilah. "I wonder how Klug's going to deal with it." She commented, as she gazed down the blue rugged Klug table.

As said before, very few people were chosen to major in the Elemental they had chosen. There were only two Majors that were both Fourth Years, and both were in Tapfer, the red house, for the brave. Other than that, Emily recalled that there were only five other students who were Majors as well. Delilah and her, both Seventh Years, were the only ones from Klug, two other Sixth Years from Tapfer, making the total from Tapfer four, and one Seventh Year from Freundlich.

Majors were given a seperate time table, just because they had at least three hours a day dedicated to Elementals. Lightning, Fire, Earth, Water, Wind and Metal were the Elementals that they could choose from, and Emily recalled the faces and names of the students who were Majors as well, as she dug into her food, her and Delilah both silent as they pondered over their thoughts.

The Fourth Years from Tapfer were twins, named Jonathan, who was majoring in Metal, and Jeslyn Phoen, in Wind.

The Sixth Years were Cressebella Lau, who was majoring in Lightning, and Jack Matthews, who was majoring in Fire.

The Seventh Year from Freundlich was Holly Tamblyn, who was majoring in Earth.

Finally, Delilah Hopkins, the girl sitting next to Emily right now, was majoring in Earth, while Emily Blanchett herself was majoring in Water.

As she started munching on her spaghetti, a thought entered Emily's mind...

_I wonder why they need the Majors to go. Are they going to use us as a huge entrance or something?_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright, class! Today, you will not be split up and be taught seperately, but we will be going through a series of moves and actions which will be used for the introductory entrance used when the school makes it's entrance at Hogwarts." Professor Marymaull said, as she stood at the front of the tiny class, consisting of seven people. Emily rolled her eyes, as she glanced lazily towards Delilah, who sent her an equally lazy look back.

"The first people to go in, would be the two Earths; Holly and Delilah. Please stand at this side."

Delilah scoffed, making Emily smile, as she joined Holly to stand at the front of the class. Emily didn't really like Holly, because Holly was a stuck up Freundlich that always made things harder for Delilah. They were the only ones with an Elemental in which they weren't alone. This caused a friction between the two to work even harder, and made Delilah dislike Holly even more.

"Second, would be the Lightning; Cressebella, if you'd please..."

Cressebella, a short but slim Sixth Year Tapfer, skipped to the front, her short shoulder-length hair bobbing on the way. Emily always liked Cressebella; she was a brave soul, loud and outspoken.

"Third, would be the the Wind, Jeslyn..."

Jeslyn, like her Elemental, was the calm one amongst the entire Majors. She was the one that Emily could always go to if she had a problem or situation, and Emily had grown up to like Jeslyn a lot.

"Followed by the Metal, Jonathan.."

Now, Jonathan was another tale. He was the total opposite of his twin sister, as he was loud and outspoken, just like Cressebella, making them quite the best friends.

Quite alarmed, Emily realized that she and Jack were the only ones left. If she had to go last, that meant that the most expectations were cast upon her to make the grand finale.

"Fifth, the Fire, Jack.."

Oh, Merlin, no.

"Finally, Water, Emily.."

Emily rose up in her seat, and looking quite dejected, Emily walked slowly to the front and stood at the ultimate right, as Professor Marymaull started to brief them about the entire entrance.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting in the corner of the Student's Lounge, Emily, Delilah, Jeslyn and Cressebella could be found huddling amongst the thick cushions that cushioned them from the hard, wooden surface of the floor. The warmth of the fireplace made them comfortable, as they started to talk and practice on their Elementals.

Most of the time, the Elementals hung together as they were given the same timetables, and could communicate well with each other as they were given the same responsibilities and such. They were also allowed to perform Elemental Magic outside of classes, just because they required extra practice, but not to hurt any other students.

"..Stupid wall of leaves." Delilah muttered under her breath. "I can't believe Marymaull asked me to make vines crawl up the walls, tables and everything, while asking _Holly_ to dance with the leaves! It's as if she.. She likes Holly better!"

Emily shook her head, making a low 'tsk'ing sound.

Jeslyn spoke, her calm voice covering the four. "Ignore her, Dee. Making vines crawl up everything is more valuable than just dancing with the leaves, and you know it."

"..But, but.."

**BOOM.**

Eyes wide, Emily, Delilah and Jeslyn jumped, as they swiveled to the direction of the sound, and found themselves looking at the palms of Cressebella's hands.

"..Woops! Sorry guys." Cressebella said cheekily, a smile on her face. "Practicing the lightning move I was supposed to do!"

Emily grinned, as she let out a small laugh. "Come on guys, let's stop talking and start the Elementing!"

The four nodded their heads eagerly, watching as Emily made the first move. Emily's black eyes turned a cloudy blue as she concentrated on the picture that she was trying to create in her head.

Raising her hands, a beautiful flow of clear water rushed out of nowhere and it spiralled quickly towards the ground. Seeing the opportunity, Jeslyn raised her hands as well, her green eyes now turning a cloudy grey. As she let out a gust of air, it spiralled around the clear water and the continuous cycle was beautiful. A spiral of endless, quickly flowing water, Emily tried something harder - and as the water was still flowing, Emily closed her eyes and concentrated really hard. Her hands shook with slight intensity, as the water slowly, yet surely froze into ice. It shone in the slow light of the Student's Lounge, and like a crystal, it sparkeled. The ice was shaped in a strange way; with it's shape not being fully a spiral. Because of the flowing wind holding and shaping it, the ice had froze like it was - bits of ice crystals in midair, the structure seeming like a spiral of beautiful thorns instead of a spiral of water.

Opening her eyes, Emily's eyes turned back to her normal black and she placed down her hands, them still shaking. She could feel the obvious energy loss from inside of her, and as she looked towards Jeslyn, she supposed that Jeslyn had felt the same way. However, Emily's hands were the only ones shaking. Staring into the clear, green eyes of the girl next to her, Emily heard the crystals tink as they dropped onto the ground slowly, the power of wind no longer holding them up.

"..Wow." Cressebella's jaw had dropped. "...That was bea-u-tiful!"

Emily couldn't help but chuckle, as Delilah held a huge grin on her face.

"I have to agree too, Em. That was awesome! One of the best structures you made so far."

"..Couldn't have done it without Jeslyn, though." Emily commented, giving Jeslyn a light and playful shove. Jeslyn grinned back with a slight laugh.

"Hey hey, wait let me try something!" Cressebella suddenly exclaimed, out of the blue. Closing her eyes, Cressebella's hands were outstretched over the ice structure. "..I can do this, I can do this, I can do this.." She chanted, and after awhile, the chanting stopped.

**BOOM.**

The three jumped a little in their seats at the noise, and saw a quick flash of light emitting from Cressebella's hands, as they stared at the remains of the ice crystal. It was now shattered into small, ice crystals that slowly began to melt. Emily started laughing at Cressebella's attempt, and the others started laughing along as well, their laughter drowned in the noise of the Student's Lounge.


	3. Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**  
I do not own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does! However, I _do_ own Emily Blanchett, Delilah Hopkins, Merlin's Towers and anything that comes from it!

I'm sorry for the long wait, because I had been rather busy with school work and stuff. Well, here's the third chapter of the series. I hope you like it so far, please comment because I want to know the feedback of this story! Thanks for reading! Enjoy. This is where it gets interesting:D

* * *

**Chapter 3**  
Hogwarts

"Good morning!" Delilah greeted cheerfully, as she sat herself beside Cressebella at the Tapfer table. Grinning, Cressebella waved to Delilah, her toast halfway buttered. Emily grinned at Cressebella, as she waved to the rest of the Majors cheerfully.

As Emily sat next to Delilah, she realized that them two Klugs were the last few to join the group of Majors at the Tapfer table for breakfast. Sighing, Emily reached out and grabbed two pieces of toast and started to butter them.

"..So, you guys excited for today?" Jonathan Phoen said.

"Of course!" Cressebella exclaimed, a huge grin on her face.

Today was the day that they would go over to Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament.

The Majors decided that it would be better if they stuck in a group for breakfast, so as to discuss the happenings and the likes of the trip. As most of the Majors came from Tapfer, they decided to occupy part of the Tapfer table. '_They wouldn't mind_', Emily remembered Delilah's words the previous night before.

As Emily finished buttering her toast, she sandwiched a few pieces of ham, lettuce and cheese inbetween and started to eat.

"..So, Emily, you ready for the entrance?"

Emily looked up at the sound of her name and realized that Jack Matthews was talking to her.

Smiling, Emily replied, "Yeah, I'm probably ready. Just need to get fueled up for the big finale."

Jack smiled back, his brown eyes twinkling in the light.

Jack had probably got to be the most nicest guy that Emily had ever met. With spiked hair that was originally black and then dyed a dark blondish-red, Emily found Jack to be almost the same qualities of Delilah and Jeslyn put together. He could be funny and smart, and on the other hand, he could be seriously serious.

Nodding his head, Jack replied with a smile, "I'm probably the one that needs to get fueled up. You just chill, yeah?"

Emily chuckled, nodding her head as she continued to eat her breakfast. Watching around her, she glanced at the Majors and smiled. They probably had to be the only group of friends who actually cared to talk to her, and she was glad for that.

--

The entrance to Hogwarts was probably quite dramatic. Merlin's Towers came in first, with the bewitched ships that sailed over the calm waters. _Headmaster Duncan Murray must have liked ships a lot,_ thought Emily, as they landed safely - and normally onto the platform of Hogwarts. As they all landed safely, their ship magically directed itself to the Lake, where it could rest peacefully. Other than that, their voyage was quite the norm. As the students of Merlin's Towers filled the small passageway, they were shocked to see Beauxbatons come in flying carriages, and Durmstrag come in a ship as well.

The Majors walked together, of course. As they chattered to themselves, Professor Marymaull approached them.

"Majors, you will be staying in the Gryffindor dorms. All of you."

"...And where's that, exactly?" Holly asked, her voice high pitched and snotty. Emily almost wanted to choke and laugh at Holly, and Delilah almost did, according to the expression on her face.

"Hermione Granger, Head Girl, will be here to lead you to your dorms. She'll also be your guide throughout your stay here. Now, I'll be off. Enjoy yourselves!" Professor Marymaull said cheerfully, as she walked away from us, joining the rest of the Professors as they headed to their quarters.

Hermione Granger was, well.. A cheerful girl. She had, what looks like untamable, bushy hair, but the twinkling of her brown eyes and the friendly look on her face made Emily like the girl almost immediately.

"Hi, my name's Hermione Granger, I'm from Gryffindor so I'll be leading you all there." Hermione said to the group of Majors. As they walked silently along the halls of Hogwarts, Emily couldn't help but be surprised at the interior of the castle. It was as beautiful as it looked on the outside!

"Wow, this place is amazing." Delilah muttered to her. Emily nodded her head back in return.

"..So, your school is famous for it's Elementals?" Hermione decided to speak up for once.

"Yeah, we are." Delilah replied.

Hermione nodded her head, "So, why are you guys called Majors?"

"We decided to put Elementing as our main subject, and although the rest of the school can reign in their powers as well, we can just do it better." Jeslyn said, grinning, her voice cutting through the air.

"Nicely said, Jes!" Cressebella commented, smacking Jeslyn on the back.

"Ow!" Jeslyn exclaimed. "If you do that again, Cress, I swear, I will whack your butt with a tornado!"

Emily smiled to herself, as Hermione decided to be talkative again and asked, "So, what's it that you guys can do?"

As we approached a turn, Cressebella exclaimed, "I'm Cressebella!", and decided to show off her powers first, by clapping her hands and producing a short, bright and loud lightning bolt, all the while chanting, "I can do it, I can do it, I can do it.."

Holly showed off next, obviously. "My name's Holly." With her nose in the air, Holly snapped her fingers and with a turn of her hand, a flower appeared in her hand.

"Oh, my.." Apparently, Hermione hadn't seen this before. _The best is yet to come_, thought Emily, smiling.

Jonathan clenched his fists, and his entire left arm turned to metal. "Jonathan."

"I'm his unfortunate sister, Jeslyn." Jeslyn said, next to him, stretched out her hands, and as we felt a gust of wind blow, Jeslyn decided to play a little more, and she made a gust of wind blow directly at Hermione, her hair blowing wildly as a result.

Emily giggled, as she saw that, and then she gazed at Delilah, who was standing next to her, who just lifted her hands, and then leaves began to pour all over the place, all over them. "I'm Delilah."

"Hey! Clean that up!" Cressebella exclaimed playfully, her eyes wide.

Jeslyn rolled her eyes, as she lifted her hands again, and then made a gust of wind slowly, but surely blow all the leaves out of the corridor and out one of the windows.

As Emily and Jack were the only ones left who had yet to show their powers, Emily glanced around them, to see all of them looking at the two earnestly, with Hermione's eyes being the widest.

"My name's Jack." He said, snapping his fingers, as he managed to create a fireball in his hands. The heat was pretty unbearable, but then Emily grinned, as she turned her hands in such a fashion that it seemed as if it was a swirling motion. "I'm Emily." Water erupted from her hands in a fountain-like sprout, and then extinguished Jack's fireball.

"Sorry, couldn't help it." Emily apologized, shrugging her shoulders. Yet, she was smiling to herself. She always liked to display her powers. It got her used to the glares and the stares.

"It's okay. That's cool." Jack replied with a smile.

"..wow." Hermione seemed to be speechless. "Wow.. That was - that was amazing!" She stuttered, not seeming to get any words out of her mouth. "I knew that you guys were Elementals through books, but I never thought that it would be like that!" She exclaimed, as we continued walking, turning a corridor and appearing in front of a portrait.

"Oh, we're here." She said, shortly as we stopped abruptly in front of the portrait of a lady. "This is the Gryffindor portrait, you just have to say a password and the portrait will open up, revealing the Common Room and dorms."

Nodding her head, Emily looked at Delilah and quirked an eyebrow. It was quite weird to see how other schools entered their Houses, unlike Merlin's Towers, where they had to make the symbol of their house with their Elements.

"Dragon's Snare." Hermione announced loudly, and the portrait swung open to reveal a warm and cosy Common Room, full of students and talking voices. Hermione grinned to herself, as she said, "Welcome to Gryffindor, Majors."


	4. The Big Entrance

**Author's Note:**  
I do not own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does! However, I _do_ own Emily Blanchett, Delilah Hopkins, Merlin's Towers and anything that comes from it!

Well, here's the fourth chapter of the series. I hope you like it so far, please comment because I want to know the feedback of this story! Thanks for reading! Enjoy. Oh, this chapter is _by_ far the most interesting chapter I've written. I was literary shaking with nerves when I had written this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 4**  
The Big Entrance

"Alright, Majors, you can do this. I wish you the best of luck." Professor Marymaull said, as she departed yet again with a swish of her cloak.

Now, the Majors were all nervously walking and pacing up and down, outside the hallways of the Great Hall, where the entrance of the three schools was about to begin. They were, of course, nervous. This was probably the first time that they had displayed their powers in front of more than 300 people, and it was really nerve wrecking.

Jeslyn was sitting at a corner, looking out the window, while Holly was busy talking to the Durmstrag people with a smirk on her face. Cressebella and Jonathan was bouncing around, almost nervously, as they played around and acted like fools. Delilah was muttering to herself, while pacing, Jack stood at a corner, watching the Majors, and Emily leaned against a wall, breathing deeply, in and out, tring to calm her frayed nerves.

Through the doors of the Great Hall, Emily could distinctively hear the roar of the students and suddenly, there was silence. The boom of Dumbledore's voice echoed through the doorways and the hall.

"So Hogwarts has been choosen to host a legendary event, the Tri-Wizard tournament. Now for those of you who do not know, the tri-wizard tournament brings together four schools for a series of magical contests. From each school a single contestant is selected to compete. Now let me be clear, if choosen you stand alone. And trust me when I say these contests are not for the faint hearted, but more of that later. For now please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their Headmistress, Madam Maxime!"

The doors opened wide, as the girls of Beauxbatons breezed in with their blue uniforms and with their Headmistress, the large giant. Emily's eyes widened at the fact that they were almost up next, and as the Majors stood up quickly and lined up in their positions, most of them tidying up their everyday wear and Emily placed herself behind Jack, a little anxious and nervous to be the last of the batch.

(wow, i'm nervous/scared typing this!)

"And now our friends from the north, please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and the high master Igor Karkaroff!" Without the closed doors, the voice of Dumbledore boomed through the hallways, and the Majors watched nervously as the Durmstrag students pounded their way into the hall, their bo staffs stabbing into the floor with a spark effect.

Watching the last of the Durmstrag students enter the hall, the Majors were now next.

"Last, but definitely not least, we have the students from Merlin's Towers! Do not despise them, though their entrance to the school was the norm, for they have Elemental magic in their blood and are definitely not to be played with. Please join me in welcoming the students of Merlin's Towers and their Headmaster, Duncan Murray!"

As the normal batch of students streamed into the Great Hall, Emily watched anxiously as their turn arrived next.

**third person's p.o.v (nobody's p.o.v)**

The lights in the Great Hall was extinguished, a few girls screamed.

"Blimey!" Someone in the crowd exclaimed, as the students streamed into the Great Hall. One by one, each of them carrying a cradle of a fireball in their hands, lighting up the room, surely. The students began to place themselves strategically amongst the crowds, giving them the fire that they needed. However, they cleared the way as the next batch of students walked in.

A gust of wind made the flames grow even taller, as a group of students seemingly flew into the Great Hall. "They're using the wind to lift them up!" Hermione Granger, from the Gryffindor table, exclaimed with surprise. "I didn't know they could do that!"

Next, leaves flew into the hall and flooded the floor, as a group of students stepped and danced their way to their seats. The thundering sound of metals striking the floor filled the Great Hall as another group of small students marched their way to their seats. As a lightning bolt struck in the middle of the Great Hall, Hermione distinctively heard someone scream.

The lightning bolt lit up the room once, and then twice, and the booming sound echoed through the large hall. The lightning flashed once again, exposing the quick students who were now rushing to their seats, bowing down. Lastly, a group of students ran onto the hall, jumping in and twirling, streams of water flowing behind them. With a simple dance, they escaped back to their seats, and the students carrying the fireballs extinguished them with a blow of their breath.

The students of Hogwarts, Durmstrag and Beauxbatons clapped their hands and was slightly amazed at the magical aspect of Elementals. Suddenly, a unfamilar voice boomed over the halls. "Good morning, students. I am Professor Marymaull, and I would like to introduce a batch of students that is very close to my heart..."

**back to Emily's p.o.v**

Watching her batch of Water Elementals go in last, Emily was proud to say that they did well. After all, they _were_ under Emily's care and teachings.

Suddenly, a familiar voice echoed through the halls. "What the..?!" Jonathan exclaimed. "What's Marymaull doing?" The rest of us were confused as well as they tried to peep into the doors.

"Good morning, students. I am Professor Marymaull, and I would like to introduce a batch of students that is very close to my heart." She began. "They are the Majors of Merlin's Towers, the best of the best of their Elementals. They have been practicing with their Elements from 6 years, to 7 years, so let's expect a lot. Let's welcome them, shall we?"

_Shit._

**third person's p.o.v (nobody's p.o.v)**

Suddenly, the lights of the Great Hall dimmed greatly with a flick of Professor Dumbledore's wand.

A student entered the hall, jumping and leaping her way to the middle of the Great Hall. Dramatically, Delilah placed her hands on the ground - and as her eyes changed to an emerald green, students began to exclaim as from nowhere, vines began to creep up the walls of the Great Hall, and their tables as well.

"Bloody hell!" Ron Weasley exclaimed, as he tried to escape the vines that was creeping slowly up his bench. Once Delilah was satisfied with the Great Hall - which was by now, filled and covered with leaves, She stood up, bowed, and the turned behind to welcome another student.

Holly Tamblyn entered the hall, her nose high and stuck up, as an array of leaves followed her closely behind. They danced around the Great Hall, occasionally fluttering onto somebody's empty plate. With a raise of Delilah's hands, the two began dancing and leaping through, with the leaves, and doing a series of complicated twirls, they left the students in awe.

The leaves were still on the ground, and the vines were still curled around the tables, benches and the walls. Dumbledore was smiling to himself, as another student entered the hall. This time, she entered alone.

Cressebella bounced in, doing a somersault, and then when she was upright, she clapped once - and a large bolt of lightning, the size of a ship, filled the lowly-dimmed hall. Doing another somersault, she clapped again, and another bolt of lightning filled the hall, the boom echoing through the hallways and Cressebella did another series of somersaults and twirls, and a few lightning bolts here and there. After somersaulting and twirling, she ended up at the front of the Great Hall. Bowing, Cressebella made her exit and joined the two Majors who were standing at the front of the Great Hall.

Suddenly, a gust of wind entered the hall. This time, the wind was freezing and cold, and the leaves began to lift off the ground and twirl around madly. Jeslyn entered the hall alone, and lifted herself up with a lift of her hand. Grinning to herself, Jeslyn sat herself in a sitting position - still in the air, and with the wind to support her, she did a series of twirls and complicated ballerina effects. Still in the air, she traveled herself to the middle of the Great Hall, where with a small clap of her hands, she made a small tornado in her hands, and it slowly grew and grew, and grew until it became almost 2 metres in height.

"Blimey, is that a tornado?!"

Leaves began to swirl around it, and as Jeslyn rode in the wind, she landed herself gracefully on the ground yet again and bowed, joining the line of Elementals at the front, with Cressebella patting her on the back, muttering, "Good job!" The tornado now calmed down, the leaves fluttering to the ground in a gentle action.

Next, a boy came in. Normally, he began to walk to the middle of the Great Hall, hooking his thumb into his jeans pocket, whistling. When he arrived at his destination - the middle of the Great Hall, he suddenly stopped. As he stretched out his hands and clenched his fists, students were amazed to see that he had completely transformed to metal, inside out.

"Wow, Ironman..." Jonathan heard a boy nearby whisper in awe, and he chuckled softly, as he changed back to his normal attire and his normal body type, bowed, and then hooking his thumb back into his jeans pocket, he began whistling his way to the line of Elementals that was slowly growing in length and numbers.

Next, a boy that seemed normal enough stepped into the Great Hall. He had blondish-red hair and was wearing normal attire, when suddenly, with a clap of his hands, he transformed into a fire phoenix and flew around the room, his fire form constantly changing - from a phoenix, to a horse, to his normal, boyish form (but still in fire form) and occasionally, just a ball of fire. He traveled around the room, and then as he made another few rounds, Jack landed safely back at the front of the Great Hall and transformed back, to his flesh, skin and bones, bowed, and joined the row of Elementals.

Stepping into the Great Hall next, was a girl with long, brown-blonde hair, with shiny black eyes. With a raise of her hands, she rised into the air. Now, this confused the Majors, even.

"How can she rise into the air?" Cressebella whispered to Jeslyn.

"..I don't know, I'm not doing anything!" Jeslyn replied back, in hush voices.

"I think I know," Jack spoke up. The row of Majors turned to glance at him. "Emily can manipulate water, right? So she can manipulate water vapour, steam and ice too, seeing that it's just different forms of water. Just like me and my fire transformation."

"Ah, I see.." Cressebella nodded her head, and then turned back to watch Emily perform.

The girl, rising into the air, made a series of twirls, and as she flew her way to the middle of the Great Hall, she suddenly closed her eyes, and it began to rain softly, although the water did not touch the students, but seemed to hover among them. With a clench of her fists, Emily suddenly - like Jack - turned into water. She turned a pure Caribbean sea blue, but still the faint image of the girl with long hair lingered, and then as she flew amongst the students, using water vapour to lift her up, she touched the water droplets among them and they seemed to just be absorbed back into her, like a sponge. She returned back to the center of the Great Hall, and then as she collapsed onto the floor, Emily pressed onto the ground - and ice began to form. It formed among the leaves and it slowly crept up the walls of the Great Hall and up the benches and tables.

"Bloody hell! First, vines. Now, ice?" Ron Weasley exclaimed, yet again.

"Shut up, Ron." Harry Potter muttered, as he gazed at the girl who was making all this happen. "I want to see what happens next, this is bloody amazing. Beats _Augamenti _anytime!"

As perfect ice began to layer the halls, the Majors began to - in one line - spin and dance, in such a way that they lined the main hallway and the middle of the Great Hall, somehow not slipping and falling on the slippery ice. This time, the Great Hall's lights extinguished totally, making the place pitch black.

They made a circle, and all stretching their hands forward, the 'Air Girl', Jeslyn, began to make a tornado, a visible tornado that seemed to escalate in height.

The 'Lightning Girl', Cressebella, clapped her hands, lightning quickly flashing once or twice, illuminating the Majors who were now in a circle. The lightning flashed once or twice again, showing them and exposing the growing tornado.

Next, the two 'Earth Girls', Holly and Delilah, began to generate leaves into the tornado, making them swirl and form into large, pretty autumn leaves, the colors like a burst of fire.

Cressebella clapped her hands quickly, lightning filling the room and making their movements seem as if in short, quick movements. The light exposed the structure, now a big gust of wind with red, orange and yellow leaves floating among it quickly.

The 'Metal Guy', Jonathan, transformed into a metal platform, and then as the Majors began to step in the metal platform, their Elements began to grow in size.

Cressebella clapped her hands again, and then lightning struck the structure, illuminating it once, and then with the grand finale almost coming to it's climax, Cressebella illuminated the structure almost every 3 seconds, like spotlights that came on, just to go off in a matter of seconds.

The 'Fire Guy', Jack began to throw fireballs into the growing tornado, and burning the leaves, and the 'Water Girl', Emily, quickly tossed water into the tornado, and as the water began to swirl around and form among the leaves and the quickly extinguishing fire, Emily clenched her shaking fists, and then the water structure turned into glistening ice.

Cressebella clapped her hands, illuminating the structure once, and then with a quick clench of her fists and a tightening of her muscles, Cressebella created a large bolt of lightning that struck the structure, cracking it and breaking it into pieces. Cressebella created another bolt of lightning that seemed to crack the ice on the floor, exposing the leaves and the vines, and with a quick motion of her hands, Delilah made the vines crawl back into wherever it came from. Jonathan turned back into his normal self, and Jeslyn blew the leaves away, out of the hall. Jack made the cracked ice particles on the floor melt, and Emily made them evaporate into thin air and they bowed graciously, and returned to their seats at the Gryffindor table.

They were met with thundering applause, with Dumbledore standing and clapping, and Emily gazed back at Professor Marymaull - who offered her a tearful smile and stood up to clap.

"Good job, guys." Cressebella encouraged, as they gladly rested their exhausted beings. "I knew you could do it!"

"I didn't think you could create lightning for so long, Cress." Jonathan exclaimed, as he smacked her in the back.

"..well, I didn't know you could change your form!" Cressebella retorted, as she grinned at Jonathan.

Emily shook her head at the two's behavior, grinning, as she sat herself next to Delilah. Looking down at her shaking hands, she glanced around her, surprised to find that none of the Elementals had shaking and quivering hands, almost like a lack of power. She felt weak, and as Delilah looked at her, concerned, Emily shook her head and muttered, "Everything's fine, Dee."

"I think you should drink a bit of water. It always seems to calm you down."

_Delilah makes sense_, thought Emily, as she clutched the water goblet in front of her and started to drink the water thankfully, her hands still shaking a little. Once she drank the water feeling more refreshed, she placed the goblet back where it belonged, and offered Delilah a watery smile. "Thanks, Dee." She gushed, as she gave her a side-hug.

"No problem, Em."

After smiling at Delilah, Emily then realized that the entire table was casting glances at them, whispering in soft tones. Emily couldn't help but look down at her own hands - she didn't like the attention that people gave her, but she liked to display her powers. It was a different thing, people looking at her display her powers, and people whispering at her behind her backs.

"I think you did excellent! I never saw anything like that before!" Hermione, who was sitting opposite Emily, said to the Majors with a wide grin.

"Thanks, Hermione." Delilah said for the group, who often accepted Delilah and Jeslyn as their leaders because they were the ones with the most calm head and made the most wisest decisions.

"Care to - "

"Introduce - "

"Yourselves?"

..twins? Emily looked them and frowned slightly. It was a little freaky that they could complete their own sentences, but ah well... Twins were, twins. Like Jonathan and Jeslyn, who was actually the exact opposite. They could barely stand to share a room, yet alone complete each other's sentence. But they still loved each other, though.

"Ironman, why don't you start first?" One twin started off with a teasing grin.

"I'm Jonathan. Or as you call me, Ironman." Jonathan replied with an equally sneaky grin.

"I'm Cressebella!" Cress introduced brightly, waving to the surrounding group of people.

"Ah, Lightning Girl!" The other twin commented, smiling.

"I'm Jeslyn, Jonathan's twin sister." Jeslyn introduced next, smiling at the row of people.

"Another pair of - "

"Twins? That's -"

"Bloody amazing! -"

"George, are you - "

"Thinking what I'm thinking?"

"More people to prank!" The two of them shouted together, and then exclaimed in happy laughs.

"Jeslyn? Prank people?" Delilah suddenly interrupted. "No, not Jeslyn. Definitely not Jeslyn." She continued, a smile on her face. "If you want to prank people, you should ask Cressebella and Jonathan. Perfect pranksters, the two of them."

The two red-headed twins exchanged gleeful looks, and then the one called Fred replied, "And who might this fair lady be?

"Delilah Hopkins, at your service." She introduced, making a little mock bow, the tug of a smile on her face.

As usual, Jack and Emily were the only ones left to be introduced. Jack glanced at Emily, who then glanced at Jack, and then shrugged her shoulders. Jack took it as a sign that he was to be introduced first, and then he said, "I'm Jack."

"Ah, fiery man.. We should learn not to get in your bad books, eh?" Fred teased again.

"You should probably not." Jack replied jokingly. "I can burn your butt in seconds!" He commented, laughing.

"Take note to self, never - "

"Never, ever - "

"Prank this guy!"

Emily couldn't help but let out a laugh at this exchange, and so were the rest of the group who had begun to giggle.

"..And who might you be?" The twin, George, suddenly turned to ask Emily this question.

"I'm Emily." She said, feeling a blush come over her cheeks. However, among the dim lighting, the group didn't notice much.

"That's a nice name." A redhaired girl spoke up, commenting. "I'm Ginny, Ginny Weasley."

"Thanks, Ginny." Emily replied, giving her a small smile.

"We've introduced ourselves already, why not introduce yourselves now?" Delilah asked.

Starting from the right, the group started to introduce themselves. Ginny Weasley was the pretty looking witch that seemed to have a whole lot of siblings here in Hogwarts, Seamus Finnigan was the cute boy who had an Irish accent, Dean Thomas was the boy who was sitting next to Ginny - and seemed to have an arm snugly around her waist. Parvati Patil was a nice looking witch who seemed to like gossiping. Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell were sitting together, next to the twins, Fred Weasley and George Weasley. Opposite them was Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter.

"Harry Potter?" Cressebella seemed intrigued.

"..yeah, I'm Harry Potter." Harry mumbled, sounding quite sick of repeating that sentence probably for the thousandth time already.

"I think you're cool." Cressebella replied, shrugging her shoulders, grinning.

Harry suddenly seemed a little surprised at her response, and then said, "Really?"

"Yup!"

Harry's mood seemed to lighten a little, and then as he started to smile, the feast continued.


	5. At Home

**Author's Note:**

I do not own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does! However, I _do_ own Emily Blanchett, Delilah Hopkins, Merlin's Towers and anything that comes from it!

Fifth chapter! Wow, I'm fast. Haha:D It's the holidays here, you see and I'm terribly bored. If I'm inspired enough, I can write a chapter a day - seeing that my chapters are fairly long, that is. Thanks for viewing, and thanks for reading, of course! I hope you're looking forward to this as much as I am. Oh, by the way.. My story closely follows the movie as it's easier for me. Of course, I'll be adding in Emily and Delilah, and the Majors and everything into the story. Please read and review, thanks!

* * *

**Chapter 5**  
Mad Eye Moody

While the rest of the group were busy getting to know each other, Emily poked Delilah's side and pointed to Dumbledore. He seemed to be making quite an important speech.

"Your attention please! I would like to say a few words. Eternal glory, that is what awaits the student who wins the tri-wizard tournament. But to do this that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks."

"Wicked." We heard a familiar voice say, and we turned to find that Fred - it _was_ Fred, wasn't it?- had said it. Delilah laughed, and Emily couldn't help but smile a little.

Professor Dumbledore continued. "For this reason the ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule. To explain all this we have the head of the department of international magic cooperation, Mister Bartimus Crouch."

Suddenly, a huge roar of thunder filled the room. Instinctively, Emily glanced at Cressebella, but she too appeared to be shocked. A few drops of rain from above made Emily gasp, along with the rest of the audience, glancing up at the bewitched ceiling. A few screams erupted from the Hufflepuff table.

"That isn't supposed to happen.. Is it?" Emily murmured, her eyes lingering on the beautiful, bewitched ceiling that seemed to be raining wildly, thunder and lightning everywhere.

"Nope." Harry Potter replied grimly.

"..I wonder what's going on. The rain's never leaked out of the bewitched ceiling before." Hermione voiced out.

"Bloody hell, it's Mad-Eye Moody!" Ron suddenly exclaimed, pointing at the entrance of the Great Hall.

Emily, as well as eveyrbody else, turned and glanced at the entrance of the Great Hall, where a strange looking man stood. He pointed his wand to the ceiling, casting some magic upwards and seals the roof. Whispers erupted through the crowd, as the bewitched ceiling became a picture of a calm night, as it was before.

"Alastor Moody? The Auror?" Emily heard Hermione mutter.

"He was a catcher. Half the cells in Azkaban are full thanks to him. He's supposed to be mad as a hatter though these days!" Ron exclaimed.

The eyes of the audience trailed Alastor Moody's every move, as he limped his way to Dumbledore, breathing heavily. The two exchanged a few words, and Alastor Moody took a gulp of water from the small pocket flask he kept in his pocket.

"What's the thing he's drinking, do you suppose?" Jack muttered.

"I don't know, but I don't think it's Pumpkin Juice." Harry replied, with a frown on her face.

"Emily.." Hermione started. "Since you can manipulate water, do you think you can find out what substance that is?"

"After much deliberation..." Bartimus Crouch's voice boomed over their voices.

Quite unused to the amount of eyes focused on her, Emily shrugged her shoulders. "I'll try." She muttered. Taking another sip from her goblet, Emily felt her senses return to her and her hands stopped shaking. It always helped, thought Emily, like how water replenishes my Element and how it makes me stronger.

"The ministry has concluded that..."

Closing her eyes, Emily tried to focus. Immediately, she could sense the amount of water all over the room. First, came the pure form of water. The vapour in the air, the plain water in some people's goblets, the fiery rain pouring outside.. Unknowingly, Emily smiled.

"For their own safety.."

"Why is she smiling, do you suppose?" Amidst the focus, a hazy voice found it's way to Emily's ears.

There was silence for awhile, then Jeslyn's voice broke through. "Among the whole lot of us, Emily has got to be the one that can connect the best with her Element. We all do best at our Elements because we love it. It's like our other half, you know? It's like doing something that we love."

"..and if I know Emily well, she would have sensed the rain already. She loves the rain."

Emily couldn't help but grin, and nudged Delilah in the side, losing a bit of her focus. To search for more impure forms of water, Emily had to focus more. The Pumpkin Juice in majority's goblets came flying at her, and she focused on that. It was quite familiar to her already, like a sweet aftertaste that left a sting in your mouth. Then, the image of the Great Hall entered Emily's mind. Like a mechanical eye, Emily zoomed in onto where Mad Eye Moody was at the moment, and to the bottle that he had, kept in his pocket.

_What is it?_ Emily thought furiously. Comparing it with the sweet aftertaste of the Pumpkin Juice, it was _definitely_ **not** Pumpkin Juice. _If only.. If only I could focus a little more.._

"No student under the age of seventeen shall be allowed to put forth their name for the tri-wizard tournament. This decision is final."

The crowd started to roar, students pushing behind their benches and making as much noise as possible. The noise broke Emily's concentration oh so gracefully, and feeling slightly disturbed, Emily opened her eyes with a frown. People started to boo, and the noise was unsettling.

"That's rubbish! You don't know what you're doing!" George roared.

"Silence!" Dumbledore's voice boomed over the Great Hall, and gradually, silence came. The entire hoard of students watched Dumbledore, as he waved his wand over a box which melded into a goblet, containing a blue flame.

"The goblet of fire." He began. "Anyone wishing to submit themselves for the tournament merely write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly, if chosen there's no turning back." As of this moment, the Tri-Wizard Tournament has begun."

* * *

The entire group of them walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room slowly. George and Fred had gone with Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson and Lee Jordan. Ginny had escaped with Dean, and Seamus had gone off with Parvati Patil, leaving Hermione, Harry and Ron with the Majors.

It was quite obvious who was best friends with each other, thought Emily with a wiry smile. Cressebella and Jonathan had arms linked together, happily bouncing side by side. Emily was squeezed between Delilah and Jack, with Jeslyn beside Jack.

There was silence among the group for awhile, but Ron managed to break it bluntly. "So, was it Pumpkin Juice that Mad Eye Moody was drinking?"

That had gotten him a nudge from Hermione. "Ronald, don't be so rude!" She hissed.

Emily couldn't help but laugh. "Hermione, it's fine." She began. "And no, it wasn't Pumpkin Juice that Mad Eye was drinking."

A gasp erupted through the group, with Cressebella being the loudest - obviously on purpose, thought Emily.

"I compared the Pumpkin Juice we were drinking, and what Mad Eye was drinking, but it wasn't a match."

"..you sound like some Crime Scene Investigator, or a Lab Tech." Emily heard Jack mutter beside her, and she couldn't help but laugh out loud. Turning to him, Emily nudged him swiftly in the side.

"And who was the one that wanted to be a CSI?" She replied, a wicked smile on her face.

"..you?" Jack said meekly, his eyebrows raised as if in a question. He was obviously testing Emily.

"Oh, no you didn't!"

"..Oh, yes I did!" Jack replied, grinning.

Emily scoffed and exclaimed in a playful tone, "I'm not talking to you anymore!" With that, she walked out of the position that she was in and got on Delilah's other side - so she was not beside Jack.

The group erupted in laughter, and as they retreated back to the Gryffindor Common Room, Emily somehow found herself at home.


	6. Defense Against the Dark Arts

**Author's Note:**

I do not own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does! I only own Emily Blanchett, Delilah Hopkins and any other Elementals! I also own Merlin Towers, and anything that comes along with it:D

**Replying Reviews:**

Thanks xBrokenDreamerx and lemonwedges4 for reviewing! Your reviews mean a lot to me, so thanks so much!

**lemonwedges4**: Haha, I'm glad you like it!  
**xBrokenDreamerx**: Thanks for being such a loyal reader! Haha. Yes, I wished something like the entrance happened in the movies, don't you think? I think it's so amazing! I'd love to have Emily and Cressebella's powers - so awesome! HAHA and sadly there's no Georgie in this chapter, but I actually like to 'build' up the character first, let the readers get to know and love the main character first, before I start to bring in Georgie! Don't worry, he's in Chapter 7 ;) Hmm.. And who knows, she might have a taste for the Polyjuice Potion! But it's a secret. Shhh.

Chapter 6! :D Haha. I hope you enjoy this chapter because this is where it gets quite interesting - you learn more about Emily in this chapter! Please read and review! Thanks for reading. Haha.

**Chapter 6**  
Defense Against the Dark Arts

"..so we have normal classes with you?" Jeslyn questioned, as the group walked towards the next classroom for their first class for the day.

"Yes, you do." Hermione replied smartly, nodding her head.

Emily smiled slowly, poking Delilah in the side. "Dee, I wonder how normal classes will feel." She remarked.

Delilah's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Oh, yes I never considered that!" She said, a smile on her face. "It'll be fun for a change." Delilah commented.

"Yeah, I think it will." Emily replied. "Different from the 3 hours of Elementing, and squeezing the rest of the subjects in another 3 hours, I suppose." Delilah nodded her head, as they continued walking to the classroom.

"We're having Defense Against the Dark Arts first with the Slytherins, then Astronomy with the Hufflepuffs, Herbology with the Hufflepuffs, Transfigurations with the Ravenclaws and Potions with the Slytherins." Hermione said, reading off the timetable slip they were given in the morning.

"..we never had Herbology at our old school. What other subjects does Hogwarts teach?" Jeslyn inquired.

"Hogwarts teaches Transfigurations, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Astronomy, Divination, Flying, Care of Magical Creatures, Ancient Runes, Arthimacy, History of Magic and Muggle Studies." Again, Hermione seemed to be reciting something - but Emily didn't see her holding anything. "Of course, you can drop a few if you like. But we're supposed to have a minimum of 9 out of the 12."

"What does Merlin's Towers teach?" Harry asked.

"Oh, they teach mainly Elementals and your classes mainly depend on what Elemental you take." Delilah began. "Like, I took Earth as my Elemental, so I take Herbology. Emily mainly takes Chemistry and Physics because her Element is Water, Cressebella takes Physics because her element is Lightning, and Jack mainly takes Chemistry and Physics because his Element is Fire. But other than these we have our permanent classes like Transfigurations, Languages, Charms, Potions and General Science."

Harry nodded his head in response, seemingly quite interested. Suddenly, the trio who was in front of us stopped in front of a classroom.

"We're here." Hermione announced. "Welcome, to Defense Against the Dark Arts."

* * *

"Alastor Moody." Mad Eye introduced, as he turned behind to write his name on the board.

"Ministry malcontent. And your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I'm here because Dumbledore asked me, end of story, goodbye, the end." He rambled. "Any questions?"

When he was greeted with silence, he continued. "When it comes to the Dark Arts, I believe in a practical approach. But first, which of you can tell me how many unforgivable curses there are?"

At 'unforgivable curses', Emily's face paled. Delilah and Jack both turned to look at Emily, who didn't seem at all interested in returning their concerned gazes.

Hermione's hand shot up immediately at the chance, and answered promptly, "Three, sir."

"And they are so named..?" Mad Eye questioned.

"Because they are unforgivable. Use of any one of them will..." Hermione didn't seem to be able to finish her sentence, but Mad Eye finished it for her.

"Will earn you a one way ticket to Azkaban, correct." He said. "Now, the Ministry says you're too young to see what these curses do. I say different!"

Emily's hands felt cold with sweat. No, she didn't like how this class was going.

"..You need to know what you're up against, you need to be prepared, you need to find somewhere else to put your chewing gum other than the underside of your desk, Mr. Finnigan!" Mad Eye barked.

Emily distinctively heard Seamus Finnigan mutter something under his breath, as the entire class turned to look at him. But something that Mad Eye said next made Emily's neck snap back to the front.

"So, which curse shall we see first?" Mad Eye began. Silence covered the class like a blanket, and Mad Eye's mechanical eye swirled around the class and focused on a poor Weasley. "WEASLEY!" He barked.

The entire class, like a magnet, turned to look at Ronald Weasley, as he seemed to be the only Weasley in the room.

"..Yes?" He answered in a small voice.

"Give us a curse."

Emily's face - if it could, paled even more. She muttered under her breath something incoherent, her hands clenched together tightly as if trying to squeeze away the tension and the discomfort. Delilah placed a hand on Emily's arm, concerned, but all Emily did was shrug away the hand.

"..Well my dad _did_ tell me about one.. The Imperious curse."

"Ahhh yes, your father would know all that. Gave the Ministry quite a bit of grief a few years ago." Mad Eye commented loosely. "Perhaps this will show you why."

Emily's eyes widened, as Mad Eye Moody took out a jar with quite a large spider in it, and opened the jar.

"Hello. What a little beauty." Mad Eye murmured, as he latched out his wand and with a soft breath, cast the Imperius curse over it, and then sent it flying across the classroom.

The spider flew across the classroom, resting on Emily's table for a brief second, before flying off to sit on Ron's hair. "Don't worry. Completely harmless." Mad Eye said, as he continued to move the spider across the now screaming classroom. "But if she bites... She's lethal!"

Emily distinctively heard a boy laugh in the classroom, and she heard Harry mutter under his breath from behind her, "Draco Malfoy, that son of a - "

"What are you laughing at?" Mad Eye barked, suddenly now sending the poor spider flying to rest in front of Draco Malfoy's face. "Talented, isn't she? What shall I have her do next? Jump out the window? Drown herself?"

The next thing the class knew, Mad Eye had made the spider levitate over a bucket of cold water. Visibly, Emily could see the spider wriggle. "Scores of witches and wizards have claimed, that they only do did You-Know-Who's bidding under the influence of the Imperious curse. But here's the rub, how do we sort out the liars?" Mad Eye's voice boomed over the classroom. Then, he continued. "Another... Another curse... Come on, come on. Let's get a new student. You there, up!"

Seeing Mad Eye point his wand to Emily made her scared. Standing up, Emily spoke, pointing to herself. "Me?" Her tiny voice seemed out of place in the classroom.

"No, not you. I'm pointing to your table." Mad Eye said sarcastically.

Emily couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Give us a curse."

Blood frozen, Emily couldn't do anything, but give Mad Eye the curse that she was most familiar with. "..The Cruciatus curse."

"Correct! Correct!" Mad Eye Moody exclaimed. "Come, come. Particularly nasty, the torture curse."

The next thing Emily knew, Mad Eye had his wand pointed to the spider, and wordlessly, the spider began squealing and wriggling around, obviously in pain.

Emily almost felt her heart stop. _So is this what Mother felt like? To be screaming endlessly, pain filling her body as that stupid bastard took her life away?_ Her hands clammed up, fists tight together and pressing hard against the table. Her face was even paler, as her eyes concentrated on the poor spider that had suffered the same curse as her Mother did, seconds before she died. She tried blocking out the sound of the spider's high-pitched screaming, but it was almost impossible. The spider's screams echoed in her head, as Emily covered her hands over her ears and sat back down in her seat, wanting to bury a hole in the ground right now and bury herself in it. Eyes tightly shut, Emily tried to block out the tears, the wound that she had so badly mended together now freshly torn apart at the trigger of her Mother's memory.

"Stop it!" Over her shut ears, she could hear Delilah's chair scrape back, and her voice booming across the classroom. "Can't you see it's bothering her? Stop it!"

Mad Eye stopped, and Emily could feel his mechanical eye studying her. Mad Eye picked up the spider, and Emily could still hear the soft whimpering coming from the poor insect. Deciding that her ears needed no more shielding, she took her hands off her ears, and tightly enclosed them into fists, her eyes slowly opening.

"Perhaps.." Mad Eye began, his voice now slightly softer. "Young lady, you could give us the last unforgivable curse."

Emily looked up at Delilah, whose head began to shake in protest.

Mad Eye Moody didn't press on anymore. Emily's eyes widened, her fists clenched together even more tightly. She knew the last Unforgivable, too. Raising his wand, Emily watched as Mad Eye cast a silent spell, a green flash of light, and the spider was dead.

"The killing curse. Only one person is known to have survived it. And he's sitting in this room." Approaching Harry's table, Mad Eye took a swag of drink from his flask, and dismissed the class.

Emily felt two different pairs of hands concerned, placed on her shoulders. As the rest of the class began to pack their belongings, all Emily could do was to look down at her own hands, and as her fists slowly unclenched, she wasn't much surprised to see on each hand, four perfectly shaped crescent moon marks, some already starting to bleed from the intense pressure that Emily's fingernails had caused when she had clenched her hands together.

As she grabbed her bag and followed Jack and Delilah out of the classroom, she sent each of them a weak smile, eyes connected - they were the ones she could lean on when she was in the pits. A smile was the least that she could offer to them. But as they gazed into her eyes, Delilah and Jack both felt slightly disturbed. However, as Harry, Hermione and Ron trailed behind them, Emily's small smile disappeared.

"Brilliant, isn't he! Completely demented, of course. Terrifying to be in the same room with, he's really _been_ there, you know. But did you even see Emily's face - " Ron started to ramble, but Hermione interrupted.

"Ronald!" Hermione hissed. "Stop being so inconsiderate!" She continued to exclaim, pointing to Emily who was right in front of them.

Ron let out a short, high-pitched squeal.

Hermione sighed, and then placed a hand on Emily's shoulders. "Emily?"

Before any of them could do anything, Mad Eye Moody approached them and patted Emily on the shoulder.

"Girl, you alright?"

The group stopped walking for a second, stationary on the steps.

Emily nodded her head, still looking down at her two opened palms with the faint crescent moon marks, the squealing and whimpering sounds of the tortured spider echoing in her head.

"What's your name, girl?"

Suddenly looking up at Mad Eye, Emily was curious as to why he wanted her name.

"..My name's Emily Blanchett." Her voice was soft.

At the word 'Blanchett', Mad Eye's good eye seemed to soften a little. He let out a soft sigh, and nodded his head. Then, he walked away from the group.

"Em.." Delilah began, but Emily shut her by turning to her and giving her a forced smile.

"Dee, I'm fine." Emily insisted. '_Not in front of the rest, please._' She thought, furiously.

Delilah studied her facial expression for awhile, and then suddenly gave a nod of understanding. "Alright, if you say so!" She played along, giving everyone else a cheerful smile. "So, Hermione, what class do we have next?" She asked.

"Astronomy." Hermione announced, with immediate groans from the two boys by her side.

Emily couldn't help but smile a little. As the group of them, Delilah, Emily, Jack, Harry, Hermione and Ron, walked to their next class, the only thing that Delilah and Jack felt slightly disturbed by was the shiny glaze over Emily's eyes when she had offered them the small smile just now - and the empty look in her eyes. _It's as if she's hurting all over again_, Delilah couldn't help but think, and frowned.


	7. Explaining

**Author's Note:**

I do not own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does! I only own Emily Blanchett, Delilah Hopkins and any other Elementals! I also own Merlin Towers, and anything that comes along with it:D

Chapter 7!

**PLEASE TAKE NOTE:**  
To aviod confusion, I have changed all the Major's ages to 17 so they roughly attend all the same classes together. A reader pointed out about why Hermione was Headgirl, so I've changed her to Prefect. Heh, silly me. I'm not really a big fan of the book and it's events, but more about the entire magical aspect. I hope you understand!

And once again I'm sorry for not posting for so long - It's very hard when my exams are all around the place. **HOWEVER, I WANT ALL OF YOU TO READ THIS: THIS IS VERY, VERY VERY IMPORTANT. **My computer had a virus and it blacked out, I can no longer access it so it's in the shop for servicing. However, they will reformat the whole computer, so my entire story is gone. I will have to write from scratch, but really, thank God I had this chapter and half of chapter 8 written already. I heavily depend on the script, but it's not on the net so I'm not sure what I will do next. At this moment, I'm using my brother's Macbook to write and update this long-forgotten chapter, but I can't hold his computer for long. I'm sorry and I'll try to get the next one up as soon as possible!

**Chapter 7**  
Explaining

"Dragon's Snare." Jack muttered under his breath, as the Majors returned back to the Common Room. All but Holly, of course, who had seemed to disappear somewhere. The Majors silently suspected that Holly had gone off with the giggling and the mocking Draco Malfoy, but it was just a feeling that majority of them had.

As they walked further into the Common Room, everyone turned and stared, pointing to a certain Major. That particular Major, still looking down at her palms, was silently thinking to herself. Suddenly, it struck her. _They deserved to know_, thought Emily. _After all, it couldn't hurt to let a few more of my new friends know, right?_

Looking up from her palms, Emily was startled to find that almost everyone in the Common Room was staring at her - but when Emily glanced at them, they seemed to get back to whatever they were doing in the first place. But as Emily glanced away from them, they turned to stare and mutter, yet again.

"Mind your own business, and stop staring!" Delilah shouted across the room, her eyes furious.

A few scrambled back to their own stuff, now not daring to stare at the huge group of Majors who was furiously defending their friend. However, there were still a few stubborn ones that still wanted to look - like Parvati Patil, Emily noted. The girl at the table, from the feast.

"Do you want me to **kaboom** your ass?!" Cressebella suddenly barked, her voice distinct and sharp as she pretended to lunge forward at some of the students who were continuing to stare. Now, everybody had panicked, obviously not wanting to be at the end of Cressebella's lightning bolts and returned to their own business.

"Guys..." Emily suddenly felt a huge wave of gratitude towards these loyal friends of hers. They were constantly by her side and they never let go, despite the circumstances. Emily felt a warmth engulf her, as she turned to face the group. "Thanks, really." Her eyes continued to waver between the group, between Jonathan, Cressebella, Jeslyn, Delilah, and Jack.

The group smiled back at her, a comfortable silence covering them all.

"Do you.." Emily started. "Do you think you could help me gather the rest of our Gryffindor friends?" She continued, despite their confused looks. "I think they deserve to know. After all, they've been kind to us so far."

At that, Cressebella let a loud 'ooooh' and nodded her head. "I'll go call everyone here, you just wait!" She exclaimed cheerfully.

Emily couldn't help but smile a little at Cressebella's enthusiasm and energy, like a constant lightning bolt that kept bouncing about, like a bunny that never ran out of energy.

* * *

Minutes later, Cressebella had gathered everyone and upon Delilah's request of, "A comfortable place should do.. With lots of cushion, maybe ice cream so we can hang out later! And music, definitely music. A piano? Guitar?", the group then followed Fred and George, who claimed to know the perfect place for that.

The Gryffindor comrades consisted of Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, George and Fred. Cressebella wanted to go find Katie, Angelina and Lee Jordan, but they weren't in the Common Room.

The group of them continued to walk, and after lots of climbing of the magicked steps, they suddenly stopped outside a wall.

"There, my friends!" Fred began. George started to laugh, as Fred pulled Delilah out and forced her in front of a wall.

"..it's just a wall." Delilah muttered, a little confused as why they wanted her to stand facing a wall.

"Just a wall?" Fred questioned.

"Now, it's not just a wall!" George continued.

"Walk along the wall three times, and think about the room that you want." Fred explained.

Delilah frowned. But Emily couldn't help but stifle a giggle. The twins were really funny. _And not to mention cute, too_.

She began walking along the wall, eyes shut, the perfect picture of the cosy room in her mind.

As she passed by the wall the third time, suddenly a door emerged out of nowhere, causing Cressebella to squeal in surprise. Jonathan, who was beside her, grinned.

Delilah opened her eyes at Cressebella's squeal, and true enough, right in front of her was a door. Curious, she grabbed the doorknob and opened the door, peering inside.

"After you, m'lady." Fred began, and gently guided Delilah inside. Next, Harry, Hermione and Ron entered the room, then Cressebella and Jonathan, then Jeslyn, and Jack gently laid a hand on Emily's shoulder and softly pushed her inside the room.

"Wow..." Emily heard Delilah mutter. "I love magic."

"Welcome, to the Room of Requirement!" Fred announced, as he grabbed a red beanbag and settled himself down.

George followed his twin's actions and grabbed another red beanbag, and settled around the fireplace.

The room was not large, nor was it small. It was a cosy space, tiny enough for everyone to have their own comfortable space. There was a large fireplace at the side of the room, with cups of cocoa lining the room. Beanbags of many colors filled the room, and the floor was a soft carpet, a greyish color.

Emily smiled to herself. _Delilah, I simply love you._ She thought, as she hurried forward and hugged Delilah really tightly. "Thanks, Dee." She muttered, still embracing her best friend.

The group looked a little confused at the sudden embrace, but then Jack began to explain. After all, he had been Emily's other best friend since they were young, and often accompanied Delilah and Emily in their escapades.

"This is an exact replica of our room.." He began.

".._our_?" Hermione questioned.

"Yes, our room. Delilah, Emily and myself's room." Jack explained, as he grabbed an orange beanbag and settled himself down near the fireplace. "We convinced Delilah's mum to transform her basement into our hangout place." He continued, chuckling softly. "We had many fond memories there."

Delilah grabbed a green beanbag, and Emily a blue beanbag, and settled down among the group, The Majors each grabbed a beanbag - Jeslyn got a white one, Cressebella a yellow one and Jonathan a grey one, and continued to look at Emily.

"I'm sorry if I'm being rude..." Hermione began, "But why did you ask us here in the first place, Emily?"

Emily looked slightly taken aback at the bluntness of the question, but was slightly comforted by it because now, she didn't need to get the ball rolling. Hermione had made the first move, now it was all up to her.

"Thanks for coming, firstly.." Emily began. "I asked you guys here, because I wanted to explain what happened during Defense Against the Dark Arts today. I'm supposing all of you have heard of the rumors..?" She guessed, since most of the people in the Common Room had reacted the way they did when she entered the Common Room, and they _weren't_ even in her year, or her class.

After a series of nods from everyone, Emily began her story.

"My mother, was Melissa Ross." It felt weird saying her mother's maiden name, after all these years. "After marrying my dad, she became Melissa Blanchett." Emily continued. "They met in a private magical school, fell in love, and got happily married." She explained, a small smile playing on her lips. "My dad was quite a wealthy Pureblood, and a few years into their marriage, my dad was offered the role of a Death Eater by Voldemort himself."

At the word 'Voldemort', the whole lot of them flinched, except Harry and Jack.

"Of course, my dad turned it down." She murmured. "Voldemort came and tried to kill my father and mother, saying something about my dad and how he's going to regret that decision. But they escaped him, apparating to Delilah's house. Our parents were good friends back then..." Emily continued. "After a few years, Delilah and I were born. My parents thought it would be over, that Voldemort wouldn't hunt them down anymore, so they went back to the house and continued to live there."

"However when I was eligible to enroll at Merlin's Towers, that fateful day..." Emily began, her voice suddenly shaking. "I could remember it really clearly.. The morning breeze was blowing into my room, I was trying on my uniform for the umpteenth time and adjusting my robes.. Then I proceeded downstairs, only to be greeted by this cloaked person who had long, black hair. When she spoke, I knew she was a woman." She murmured.

The group of people in front of her were perfect listeners. The twins had the most suitable expressions on their faces, at certain parts of the story their expressions would turn to suit the mood. The Majors, of course, had heard the story before.

"Then she said something about revenge, about regret.. The next thing I knew, she had whipped out her wand and grabbed my mother, saying something about hurting the thing most precious to him..."

_"You'll regret this, Blanchett!" She screamed wildly, laughing. "You should have never rejected the Dark Lord's offer!"_

__

"..no, no please don't hurt my wife!" Benjamin began. But it was too late.

_"Dear, dear Benjamin.." The woman's tone had turned sickly sweet. "Do you know what's the worst punishment someone could get?" She asked. Without even waiting for an answer, the woman continued. "Hurting the people closest to you for _your _mistakes!" At that, the woman began her wild laughing, the maniacal laughter filling the air._

__

"Crucio!" The woman cast a spell, and it hit Melissa. She began screaming, the hot feeling of pain filling her body. It was like a thousand knives being stabbed repeatedly into her chest, only to be removed, and then stabbed back in again. It was like having hot flames rolling off her body, and unknowingly, she began to cry.

_Emily couldn't stand it, standing at the top of the stairs. She crept back to her room and opened the door slightly, to see the sight. _Thank Merlin_, thought Emily, the lady was too engulfed in the torturing of her mother that she hadn't noticed the small girl._

__

The cruel woman had let go of her mother, and cast an unknown spell to her father, causing him to fall on the steps, the impact almost making him unconscious.

"Crucio!" The woman cast the spell again, Melissa continuing to scream, her screams torturing her own daughter's ears. The pain that Melissa was experiencing was indescribable - of course, in a bad way. Like how a thousand pound truck would run over you, how a train would run over you and severe you in half.. How it would feel to be electrocuted, to have knives digging into your skin, into your body..

When the woman lifted the spell of her mother's body, Emily was actually naive to think that it was over.

Sadly, it wasn't.

"Have you heard enough, dear Benjamin?" The woman began, her voice now sickly sweet. She approached the man's figure and caressed his cheek. "If you had just accepted his offer..." She began. "None of this would have happened!" The woman roared, the caressing turning into a slap that resounded through the house.

From the room above, Emily could hear her mother's heavy panting and the crazy laughter of the woman..

"Avada Kedavra!"

A bright green flash, a rushing noise, a final scream.. And it was done, her mother was dead.

"No! MELISSA!" Her father roared, as he scrambled over to his wife's dead body.

"No.. No.. No.. This can't be happening! No.. Mel..." Benjamin sobbed, hugging the now dead woman. Her black eyes were lifeless, her body limp, her long brown-blond hair hanging limp like a curtain.

"Aww.. How pathethic." The woman cooed, her black, sharp boots digging into the dead body of Melissa Ross.

"..I promise... Dear.. I promise.."

"Aww, is witty Benjy going to keep his wittle promise?" She cooed, yet again.

"Dear.. I'll.. I'll.. I'll keep Emily safe..."

Suddenly, at this, the woman's eyes flung wide open. "There's another girl in the house?" She began, her voice suddenly normal. "Your daughter, I presume?" The woman exclaimed.

Emily heart started beating furiously at the mention of her own self, and suddenly realized that the lady would be coming up for her soon enough.

"I shall have a little fun, shall I?" The woman's sickening voice boomed over the entire house, the sound of her heels hitting the marble floor filling the air.

"No!" Benjamin roared. "You'll never hurt Emily!"

"Aww.. Is that true?" The woman asked, her voice turning yet again, sickening sweet. However in a split second, it turned to the menacing tone it was born to be. "Crucio!" She roared, the curse hitting Benjamin this time.

Emily couldn't help but frown. The screams of her father was beginning to sound pathetic to her... Her mother's sounded more controlled, yet out of the pain she just had to scream. But her father.. She sighed softly. It was just different. Only after suffering five seconds of the curse, the woman lifted the spell off Benjamin, and from above, Emily could hear his heavy panting.

As the sharp sound of the woman's heels hitting the floor approached quickly, Emily scrambled up to her feet.

I have to get out of here.

__

The eleven year old girl grabbed her wand, a 13" Holly with a Chimaera Scale core, and tightening her robes around her, she leaped out of her window and landed carefully on the soft bushes below. She knew she had to be fast, so she ran, ran, ran and ran with all her might. She knew where she would be running to, thought Emily.

_Delilah's house would be perfect for hiding._

When Emily's story was over, she didn't know it - but she had tears leaking out of her eyes, traveling down her cheeks and leaving behind shiny, wet trails.

"Oh, Em..." Delilah suddenly began, as she lunged over and gave Emily a huge hug, a hug that she really needed.

Emily continued to cry silently, as she thankfully leaned into the embrace.

"But.. But.. Emily.. Why are you telling us all this?" Ginny's soft voice spoke.

Emily sniffed, then brought up a hand to wipe away her tears. "Well.. Well.. I'm not too sure myself, actually." Emily suddenly said, chuckling miserably to herself. "But you guys are my hosts.. And I don't think that I should leave you guys out in the dark. Like what happened today, in class.." She continued. "..I feel partially responsible if I had humiliated you guys in any way.. But you're my friends, and I feel like I can trust you guys." Emily spoke softly.

She looked up, and saw the group smiling ever so slightly.

"Thanks for trusting us, Emily." Harry suddenly began.

"...I'm hungry, Mione!" Ron interrupted in a whiney tone.

Emily suddenly couldn't help it, but started laughing at Ron's behavior. It was honestly really random, abrupt, and funny.

"Ronald!" Hermione hissed. "Don't you know it's rude - "

Emily interrupted, with a wave of her hand. "It's fine, Hermione. I was starting to get hungry too anyways." She commented, as she got up from her beanbag. "Come on, it's dinner time."

The group began to murmur between themselves, and as the majority of them walked out of the Room of Requirement, only four stayed behind. Emily, Delilah, Jack, and George.

..George?

What was he doing, staying behind?

George had a sudden uneasy look around him, and he was wringing his hands together nervously. It looks cute, though. Emily thought with a small smile.

"Guys, I'm fine, honestly." Emily began. "I feel much better after telling someone." She explained. "You guys go ahead first, I'm sure you're hungry." Emily commented, giggling. Jack was always known to have a huge, bottomless stomach but always seemed to appear ever so fit.

"You sure?" Jack questioned.

"Yes, I'm sure." Emily insisted, with a smile on her face. It was indeed true, she felt loads better after when she came in. It was a huge relief, to finally tell someone. As she watched Jack and Delilah exit the room, Emily turned to face George.

"Emily.." George suddenly began, surprisingly nervous. "I really appreciated you doing what you did today. I respect that." He commented.

Emily couldn't help but smile. She surprisingly felt calm around this boy, not nervous, not anxious. She felt like she could actually be really good friends with him. "..thanks." She gushed.

"Are you..." George started to say. "Are you sure you're okay?"

The way he said it, Emily actually started to doubt what she was feeling. True, she felt much better.. But was she _okay_?

"I think.. I'm fine." Emily concluded after a pause.

"Want a hug?"

The question was so sudden and abrupt, that it had Emily's heart beating furiously in seconds. A blush crept up her cheeks, as she found herself nodding her head meekly.

George's arms widened, and circled around Emily's waist. Emily herself opened her arms and circled around George's neck. She leaned her head against George's shoulder, feeling suddenly very comfortable. She felt safe in his embrace, like nothing could go wrong. His embrace felt warm, and the warmth from the fireplace couldn't definitely compare to that.

Emily felt a surge of happiness engulf her, and she couldn't help but grin, as the two broke apart.

"Thanks.." Emily suddenly began. "I mean, thanks for being so concerned." She murmured, the grin still on her face. A look at George's face proved that he too, was smiling like there was no tomorrow.

"No problem." George replied, and walked Emily out of the Room of Requirement, silently closing the door shut, and walked her to the Great Hall.


	8. Champions

**Author's Note:**

I do not own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does! I only own Emily Blanchett, Delilah Hopkins and any other Elementals! I also own Merlin Towers, and anything that comes along with it:D

Chapter 8! Here it is. Hope you enjoy it, please read and review!

**Chapter 8**  
Champions

"..Emily, how do you do that charm again?"

Emily rolled her eyes as she faced Delilah, taking out her 13" Holly wand and explained, "You just flick your wand at the opponent, while saying 'Aguamenti'."

She watched as Delilah tried it again, but failed miserably.

Emily sighed. "You pronounced it wrongly. Emphasize on the AH, and the MEN. So it's AH-gua-MEN-ti."

Delilah flicked her wand, and like Emily had explained, she finally cast the spell right. "Augamenti!" As simple as that, a stream of clear water erupted from her wand and flew towards Emily. Quickly, Emily cast another spell while tapping herself with her wand. "Impervius!"

The stream of water quickly approached Emily, but as soon as it touched her body, it was repelled away and lay in a puddle on the floor, and Emily made the water evaporate with a quick brush of her hand.

The rest of the group was either busy doing homework, practicing charms, reading, or just fooling around. In this case, Emily and Delilah were practicing charms, Hermione, Jack and Jeslyn were reading, and the rest of the lot which consisted of Harry, Ron, Cressebella and Jonathan, were just fooling around.

"Eternal glory, be brilliant wouldn't it?" Ron suddenly muttered. "In three years from now we'll be old enough to be chosen."

Harry hesitated for awhile. "Yeah.. Well, rather you than me."

Suddenly, the entire group of them stopped their actions, as Fred and George came into the Goblet Room, cheering, with two goblets in their hands.

"Thank you, thank you!" George's voice filled the room. "Well, lads, we've done it."

"Cooked it up this morning." Fred added.

Suddenly, the voice of a certain Hermione interrupted the two happy twins.

"It's not going to work."

Fred turned to look at Hermione, and watched as he raised an eyebrow. "Oh, yeah?" He began. "And why's that, Granger?"

Hermione put down her book and walked forward. "You see this?" She started, pointing to a floating, misty white line that circled the Goblet of Fire. "This, is an age line. Dumbledore drew it himself."

"So?" Fred retorted.

"So a genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by something pathetically dimwitted such as an age potion!" Hermione exclaimed.

George spoke up. "That's why it's so brilliant!"

Turning away from Hermione, the twins faced each other. Hermione let out a huff, now a little irritated, turned around and went back to her seat.

"Ready, Fred?"

"Ready, George?"

The two gulped down the potions that they were holding up and when they jumped past the age line, they started to cheer. Putting their names into the Goblet of Fire, the twins gave each other a high-five. However, their happiness was short lived - the flame from the Goblet fired up, and immediately, the twins were thrown across the room, onto the floor. When the two of them got up, they sported a full head of very fashionable grey hair and beards.

"You said.." George began.

"But you said.." Fred said, at the same time.

The two collapsed on the floor as Fred and George began to fight. They rolled around, punching each other and grabbing each other's now grayed hair.

Emily watched the exchange, and along with the rest of the group, she started to laugh. However, when realizing that the rest of the crowd's noise was starting to die down, Emily stopped laughing and looked towards the entrance, where the rest of the crowd was looking.

Viktor Krum had entered the room.

The entire audience in the Goblet Room watched slowly, as he placed his name in the Goblet. Then he turned around, and looked in the direction of the nine of them.

"If I'm not mistaken, he's looking at Hermione!" Delilah hissed, and Emily couldn't help but notice Hermione's flushed face and her smile.

Emily grinned, and then whispered back to Delilah, "I guess Hermione has a crush, then!"

They both erupted in soft giggles, and suddenly realizing that it was time for dinner, the two of them stuffed their wands into the pockets, took up their Charm books and followed them out of the Goblet Room - never realizing that a certain member among them had slipped his name into the Goblet of Fire.

(**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Hmm, just a reminder.. All the Major's ages are 17, making then Seventh Years now. It's easier and less confusing. And Hermione's a Prefect, not Head Girl, thanks to a fellow reader who pointed it out :D )

* * *

"Settle down, settle down!" Dumbledore ordered, and the Great Hall slowly came to a silence.

"And now, the moment you've all been waiting for!" Dumbledore started to say. "The Champion's selection!"

The Great Hall erupted in claps and cheers. Of course, with four schools present, the Hall was filled to the brim - literally. However, after a few minutes of clapping and endless cheering, the noise died down with a raise of Dumbledore's hand.

Dumbledore proceeded to walk to the middle of the room, where the Goblet stood. It was placed on top of a tall podium, and with it's blue flames licking blindly at the air, everybody's gaze followed Dumbledore's every move - and lifting his hand again, the Goblet's blue flames turned a shocking, angry red.. And the first strip of paper flew out.

"The Durmstrang champion is.."

Looking anxiously, Emily turned to Delilah, who was sitting next to her, and muttered, "I bet it'll be Viktor Krum."

"..Viktor Krum!" Dumbledore seemed to echo Emily's words, and with that, Viktor stood up from the Slytherin table and walked proudly towards Dumbledore. The Durmstrang students cheered loudly, as they watched their champion take his place next to Dumbledore, and then walk into a room hidden behind the Hall.

The second strip of paper seemed to be thrown out of the Goblet, and then fluttered gracefully down into the palms of Dumbledore.

"The champion from Beauxbatons.."

Smiling, Emily turned to Delilah again, and murmured, "I think it'll be Fleur. After all, she's the only one that I know of, that has the ability to do her chores manually with as much grace as when she's walking. My mum used to love her!"

Delilah seemed to consider what had just been said, and replied flatly, "I dislike her. She reminds me of a huge live sized Barbie doll."

Emily chuckled.

"..Fleur Delacour!"

Eyes wide, Delilah turned towards Emily and quickly exclaimed over the sharp cheers of the Beauxbatons girls, "Emily, I think you should consider taking Divination!"

Emily laughed. "I don't think so! I hate Divination, and I think it's a waste of my time!" She insisted.

"Whatever you say, Em." Delilah began, laughing. "..Care to try and guess the Hogwarts champion?"

Emily frowned for awhile, thinking hard. She knew she had little time to think, because the next slip of paper could fly out very soon.

"I think it'll be Harry Potter."

Delilah frowned, thinking. "But Harry can't be the champion; he's underage!"

Hearing the response, Emily 'ooh'ed and nodded her head. "Yeah, I guess so."

They turned their attention back to Dumbledore, watching the burning goblet and it's fury flames. The blue flames burned a bright red, and Dumbledore got ready to announce the Hogwarts champion.

"The Hogwarts champion.."

The air in the Hall seemed to be especially tense, since three-quarters of the Hall seemed to be filled with Hogwarts students. A few hundred eyes seemed to follow the flames, as it spit out the last slip of paper, and the few hundred eyes followed the slip as it fell gracefully into Dumbledore's hands.

"..Cedric Diggory!"

A huge burst of cheers and screams erupted from the entire Hall, as all eyes swiveled to the Hufflepuff table, and watched the Hogwarts champion, Cedric Diggory, walk his way up to the stage, shaking Dumbledore's hands, and escaping with the rest of the other two champions, into a back room.

Delilah nudged Emily. "I guess you won't be taking Divination anymore!"

Emily laughed. "I never wanted to take Divination in the first place, Dee!"

"And now... For the last, and final champion.."

Emily felt a sense of urgency inside her. She felt special, because this student would bring their school to eternal glory. Her insides were nervous - almost as nervous as when she had performed the entrance act.

"The Merlin Tower's champion is.."

Everyone seemed to be tense, especially those around Emily. She could feel Delilah's hot gaze behind her, and as she glanced quickly around her, the other Majors also seemed to be nervous. Cressebella was holding on tight to Jonathan's hands, Jeslyn was muttering softly under her breath, and even the proud Holly seemed to have a concentrated look on her face. The one that looked the most calm though, was Jack.

"..Jack Matthews!"

"What?!" Emily cried out. She could distinctively hear Cressebella squeak, and Jeslyn's soft gasp. Jonathan's jaw was locked, and Delilah sucked in a huge amount of air, making a sharp noise. And the entire six other Majors turned to stare at Jack.

"Since when did you put your name in, Jack?" Holly seemed to be the only one not affected by these news.

Jack stood up slowly, measuring the Majors' hot gazes. "When you all weren't looking." He said, calmly.

Watching as Jack made his way up to the stage, shaking Dumbledore's hands and entering the small room behind, Emily couldn't help but let her thoughts ring through her head. _Eternal glory... Not for the weak hearted.._

"Excellent!" Dumbledore's voice boomed over the loud cheering of the students. "We now have our four champions! But in the end, only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this chalice of champions, this vessel of victory, the Tri-Wizard Cup!"

As the students continued to cheer, nobody noticed the blue fire turn the deepest shades of red quickly, and erupted in a huge roar. Bit by bit, people started to notice that something was wrong, and the Hall quickly shushed down and everyone started to point.

"I wonder what's wrong with the Goblet." Hermione muttered. "Aren't the four champions already chosen?"

Nothing could have bothered Emily and the other six Majors at this point in time. They were still in shock from the slight betrayal. "I can't believe Jack!" Delilah hissed under her breath. "Doesn't he know that we'll all be worried about him, about this Tournament simply because it's life-threatening?"

Emily continued to be stunned. _Life-threatening.._ The words continued to ring in her head, despite the quickly changing surroundings. Jack, Delilah and Emily had been best friends for a very long time, and Jack would have known that Delilah, and especially Emily, would not have wanted him to participate. To put it in a simpler way, neither of the Majors would have wanted each other to participate. Simply because it was a harsh competition, and neither of the Majors wanted to lose each other. _Especially Jack_, Emily thought.

"Is something wrong with the Goblet?" Ron asked blindly.

"Is it.. Malfunctioning?" Emily heard someone else question loudly.

Emily snapped out of her thoughts and looked at the Goblet.

"It isn't malfunctioning.." She heard herself whisper. The Goblet looks exactly like when it's...Oh, God. "It's giving out another name."

True enough, the Goblet fired up again, and in the shades of the angry red flames, another name shot out.

The Hall was quiet.

Dumbledore's face was unreadable, as he caught the slip of paper easily, and read it. A frown crossed his face.

"Harry Potter." Dumbledore announced.

The entire Hall burst out in sharp whispers. For the second time in less than 5 minutes, Emily, along with the rest of the table, found themselves staring at the boy who had just been talking to them minutes ago.

"Harry..?" She heard Ginny's voice, soft and questioning.

Harry Potter did not seem to know what to do. He stood, rooted in his seat, as people started to throw accusations at him.

"Harry Potter?" Dumbledore said again, this time in a questioning tone.

She seemed to hear Hagrid's voice float towards them, in a soft mutter. "No..." He began to murmer. "No..."

"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore's voice was a roar this time.

The Hall was in an uprage. People held accusing looks, and loud shouts began to shout across the Hall.

Despite everything, Hermione quickly pulled Harry out of his seat. "Go on, Harry!" She began hastily. When Harry did not seem to budge a single inch, Hermione sighed, "Harry, for goodness sake!"

Harry hastily got out of his seat, and slowly walked up onto the stage. Dumbledore passed him the small slip of paper. And truly enough, there was his name, scribbled in an unrecognizable scrawl.

As Harry started to walk past the Headmaster and into the back room, Emily heard a sharp and distinct voice over the noise in the Hall. "He's a cheat!" The voice began. "He's not even seventeen yet!"

When Harry escaped to the back room, the Hall simmered down to accusational murmurs.

Dumbledore turned to face the gazes of the students. "Now that all the champions have been chosen, dinner will be served." With a clap of his hands, the bronze and silver platters placed on the table began to be filled with food.

Many students stared at the food for awhile, still shocked by the news that Harry Potter actually had gotten chosen. However, the news settled down and inch by inch, people started to eat their dinner and the news faded away slightly, although still lingering in the air like a stale and foul smell.

The six Majors, Hermione, Ron and Ginny stared at their empty plates, two places among them empty. They couldn't stomach the fact that one of the friends somewhat betrayed them, and the other was in huge trouble and doubt at the moment.

"I don't feel hungry." Cressebella muttered, in a soft voice.

Emily sighed. "Me neither."

Hermione and Ron stayed quiet, but eyeing Ron for awhile, Emily seemed to notice that Ron was eyeing the food hungrily, but Hermione was just staring quietly at her empty platter.

There was a period of silence, where nobody seemed to know what to say.

"Do you all want to go back to the Common Room, where it's much quieter?" It was a relief when Hermione broke the mourning silence.

The entire group nodded their heads quietly, almost as if still digesting the information. Emily looked up, and at the corner of her eye was a starving Ron. She smiled softly; Ron was really comical. His eyes were huge and was eyeing the turkey hungrily, obviously wanting to eat and not go back to the Common Room.

Hermione nodded her head. "Let's go, then."

Everyone prepared to leave their place and stood up to leave, but Ron made a whining sound a the back of his throat, hesitated for awhile, and then grabbed a few muffins and nodded his head determinedly, now prepared to go back to the Common Room. Emily doubted that a few muffins would sustain Ron's hunger, but she then figured out that Ron, being always forever hungry, could find his own food somehow.

As the group of them walked back to the Common Room, one question rang through everyone's minds: _How?_ It just wasn't possible..

Suddenly, Emily felt a nudge in her side. She turned, and found that Delilah wanted to ask her a question.

"What?" Emily questioned.

"..I guess you can take Divination now." Delilah pointed out.

Emily was confused. What, Divination?

"..you know," Delilah began. "Because you guessed that Viktor Krum would get chosen, and he did, and then next was Fleur.. And she did.. And then next, you guessed Harry Potter, and _he_ got chosen too."

Emily smiled wirily. She didn't know what to say. Was Delilah trying to cheer her up?

"Hey, don't worry." Delilah saw Emily's small look and tried to comfort her. After all, Delilah was always the one that was comforting Emily. "Jack knows what he's doing."

Emily nodded her head silently, almost as if trying to convince herself.

_I hope so._


End file.
